


Battered and dismantled

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Humor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: A night of drinking and an attempt to reenact the events...





	1. Whoops the whoop

Jane, Maura and Frankie really enjoyed the party that Detective Sophia Peterson and her girlfriend Nadja Kirminova organized for their ten years anniversary as life partners.

The party was in their house and almost the whole family of the two jubilees and lots of friends were invited and the atmosphere was enthusiastic and joyful and of course a lot of alcohol was involved.

Alcohol always made Maura a little more daring while flirting, so she was indeed very flirty towards none other than Jane, her very secret (so she thought) love interest. Jane played it cool, always clueless or in denial (which one you prefer).

Frankie's thought of the matter was that Jane was good in denying things that were obvious. Now that the alcohol loosened up the atmosphere and Maura was in her element and of course on the hunt. He hoped that Jane would have a hard time to keep her hands on the safe places, mainly her movements and thoughts, and couldn't keep her desire for Maura in check. 'Maybe I should help a little', the slightly drunk Frankie thought to himself and couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Whatta ya' grin fowa, little brother." Jane slurred slightly at her clearly very amused brother Frankie.

Frankie looked at her, a coyly smile appeared on his face as he softly whispered to his older sister, "You know Janie, Maura is a really attractive woman and so smart."

Jane reaction came immediately, one eyebrow rose, no almost skyrocket upward in dismay, as if a swarm of bees stuck her in muscular ass. Then her face became a mask of indifference, "I beg your pardon, bro!?" she said, and the velvet softness of her voice betrayed that she was in fact not amused and waiting for an explanation of what Frankie meant with his comment. She somehow had the feeling her brother had a plan and she suspected she wouldn't like Frankie's plan all too much!

"If you don't mind, Jane, I like Maura very much and maybe I should make my intentions known to her!" Frankie stated calmly.

"Which intentions exactly, Frankie?" Jane's voice sounded calm...at least for someone who didn't know her as much as her little brother Frankie Rizzoli did.

"Well, I have my eyes set on her for quite some time now, and now that I become a detective soon, I think it's about time that I court her, you know. Maura is a lady and she needs someone that makes her feel loved and desired for the lovely personality she is..." Frankie waited patiently for Jane's reaction while his heart hammered in his chest.

Jane took a large swing of her beer. "Yeah," she said softly and Frankie had the feeling she talked more to herself than to him, "she deserves happiness and all. Someone who appreciates her and make her feel loved..."

"So no hard feelings if I pursue her?" Frankie asked cautiously.

"No, bro! If I trust someone with my Maura it would be you..." Jane hadn't even noticed that she said 'my Maura' but Frankie did and he smiled, "Okay thanks, Janie." he said.

'Mission 'Make my big sister jealous' is launched!' Frankie thought as he made his way up to Maura, who just had a chat with one of the jubilees.

..

"May I kidnap her for a minute?" Frankie asked the jubilant as he stood next to Maura. Nadja nodded and answered, "Of course!"

"Kidnap me?" Maura asked and the question-mark in her eyes looked really cute on her, and Frankie would have taken his chance on her, if his mission wasn't happiness for his sister Jane and if Maura was interested of course.

He explained Maura patiently that 'kidnap' wasn't meant to be literally taken, and as he took her with him into the jubilees kitchen he explained his plan to Maura to make Jane jealous and finally force her into, not only admitting her attraction but also her love for Maura and finally make a move on her!

Maura got very excited and agreed to Frankie's plan. As they came back they set the plan in motion.

..

Maura was all over Frankie, Frankie was all over Maura and Jane stood somewhere in a corner, watching the mating game of her two loved ones and went from beer to the harder stuff, namely bourbon...

So as the evening went on, and Jane drowned her sorrow with a lot of alcohol, Frankie and Maura had their share of alcoholic beverages too...

..


	2. Glad to join a unplanned party

'Hey!', Maura thought as she opened her eyes her vision blurred from the excessive drinking and tiredness of partying until the early morning hours. 'I think a miss some pieces of what has happened. When did we leave the party?'

After a few seconds of pondering about the things that had occurred, she realized that she had her arm around someone who looked pretty familiar to her and her slightly buzzed brain registered the familiar smell of...

......

"FUCK!", Maura almost shouted the word, which made the person in her bed stir a little, but not wake up, "I'm in bed with Frankie!" A very flustered Maura softly murmured and held her hand as a fist against her mouth.

Almost immediately panicking and distressed she took her arm away from the still sleeping Frankie, 'What did happen here, oh jeez did I have sexual intercourse with him? Oh my what am I gonna...'

Still in panicking mode, she all of the sudden felt a hand on her hip drawing circles and someone growling on the other side.

Now very alarmed and extremely shocked she turned halfway around to detect the owner of the hand.

A slightly disorientated Jane gazed at her with a hesitating look in her eyes, "Hi Maura..." she said. Jane looked beautiful with her wild manes who looked as if she had a lot of action that morning, but all that Maura could think was **'What the fuck!'**

A trembling hand uncovered hesitatingly the blanket covered all three of them. Maura took a hesitating, slow peek under the blanket, and started to hyperventilate... 'Naked! I am naked! Oh oh, that's not good!!!'

She turned around towards the battered and disheveled Jane, trying to be as modest as she could be, given the position the three of them were in. "What happened, Jane? Why are Frankie and you in my bed and..." Maura stopped, she didn't dare to ask any further. She was at a point of imbalance in her genie brain and she wasn't sure that she would like to know what happened, but curious enough to exactly want to know what occurred the previous night and following early hours.

"Well," Jane answered, and Maura could clearly hear the hesitation in her voice. She took a deep breath to clear the fog in her brain, "We called a cab, we dragged ourselves upstairs, Frankie threw off his clothes and took a dive into your bed and began to snore..."

At that point Maura almost made a happy dance in her head, 'Thank God, nothing happened' she thought relieved, as her heart-rate returned slowly to normal and her brain started to catch up with the recent events.

Jane continued her explanations of the events, "You and I undressed, you jumped at me, we rolled into your bed, fumbled a bit and then we must have fallen asleep..." Jane looked almost a bit afraid as she saw Maura's gaze burning holes into her.

"Oh..." was all Maura could utter... "Oh!"

"Yeah.." Jane said, "about that... I would like to do some more of that with you, but please without my brother in the same bed. In fact not even present in the same house!"

"So you liked it?" Maura asked and looked expectantly at Jane.

"Yeah.." Jane said, and a hint of a smile formed on her face.

"And you like me?" Maura asked hopefully.

"That too!" Jane affirmed.

"And you would like too.."

"Yeah, I would!"

"But without?"

"Yes please!"

"How about we go to the guest bedroom and do some more research on our bodies?"

"Oh, I would like that..."

"Glad you agree!" Maura smiled happily at Jane.

"Oooooh yesssssssssssssss.." Jane said and looked enamored at the lady that stole her big badass heart.

Happily, both ladies went to the guest bedroom and what happened there I can only guess, because this writer didn't follow them. (I wouldn't dare: Jane has a Glock, remember??)

 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked my story and grace me with your likes... ;)


End file.
